By way of brief background, conventional multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) is generally reliant on determining individual bearer paths to carry content from a service to a consuming device. Further, these services are typically implemented in a proprietary and/or standalone manner without coordination between the providers of the MBMS services. The bearer paths are frequently manually updated and often do not reflect up-to-date network topologies, e.g., the proprietary systems fail to effectively learn the dynamics of the radio access and core network elements expansion as well as the resulting network topology changes via conventional interfaces.